


【昴丸】缠

by ryoko1213



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoko1213/pseuds/ryoko1213





	【昴丸】缠

涉谷从后方插入他。

丸山的卵蛋晃动着，阴茎兴奋地贴在腹部。

双手撑着冰冷地面，咿咿呀呀地叫着好爽。

荡妇。

涉谷狠狠地打了一下他的屁股，皮肤上立马出现了一个小小的掌印。

这么大个人了，没有我的鸡巴操你就还是活不下去。

心里却想着，臀肉被挤压而形成的小褶子也是那样可爱，他整个人都可爱。

涉谷平时有在锻炼，操别人的这点运动量不够他感到累的。

反而是丸山被干的大汗淋漓，汗液在背部凹下部分攒下，其他地方也密密麻麻地冒着汗珠。

涉谷喜欢在客厅操他。

因为卧室太小，没有空旷感。

他需要让丸山有在公共场所做爱的感觉。

肉体碰撞的声音和这个精瘦男人的辱骂羞得丸山想钻到地下。

去沙发上。

被命令道。

丸山乖乖地像宠物狗那样，低着头一点一点地往前挪动，嘴中还在小声叫着，好爽，要死了。

涉谷突然不喜欢后入了。

他想要看他满脸液体，眼神迷离的表情。

操你真他妈骚，是不是还想给我生崽子。

涉谷抽出阴茎，地面上被洒下几滴浓稠体液。

他抓起丸山的胳膊让他站起，又把他甩到沙发上，正面朝向自己。

丸山觉得后穴好空，他本能地叉开大腿，哀求地望向涉谷。

一个捅进又让他要爽到云端，微微的抽出足够让他坠下。

subaru。

我爱你。

我爱你，涉谷也说道。

他俯身吻丸山，咬他的上唇，舔舐他的牙齿。

两块最柔软的肌肉纠葛对方。

涉谷微微离开，狠狠低吼一声操了进去，把精液喂给丸山下面的小嘴。

一手折磨着丸山的阴茎——他终于想起照顾。

丸山又疼又痛快，涉谷的手指一碰他就要射出来。

最后，还是丸山先射出的。

他打着要做涉谷恋人的旗号，做他的臣。

我爱你。

想操死你。

那我就能永远留在你身边了。

涉谷微微诧异。

然后射在了丸山体内，在肉的深处播种。

身下那人贪心了，他还想要他的吻，可是早就累得起不了身。

而他陷进了，陷进他的沼泽。

被他的爱包裹着，就像自己的下身被他的后穴包裹着一样。


End file.
